Life Never Ends
by Falkyn's Flight
Summary: Life never ends at the end of an adventure, there is no happily ever after. It continues on and stops for no one. For Maddison and the Gaang their lives are just beginning. Politics, assassinations, wars, spirits, marriage, and children are all promised for the future. The world isn't done with them, it's relying upon them and their competence for the future. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _129 AG, Year of the Ox_

 _Maddi_

"Mom?" I jumped from where I had been quietly reading a scroll to face the door. Over eleven years of being a mother had ingrained that tone of voice to mean there was a crisis that needed averting.

"Izumi, what-"

"Pippi's dead." My eleven year old daughter wailed running to bury her face in my dress. I quickly bent down, pulling my eldest into a comforting embrace.

"Shhhh... It's okay sweetling, it's okay." I whispered rubbing small circles against my daughter's shoulder blades. I stood there, quietly comforting her until she was nearly out of tears. She looked up at me finally, hiccuping, face red, snot and tears leaving a monster face in my dress, and I could see that she was going to start crying again.

"Come on." I stated, generally guiding her to my room. I pushed up the sheets, and crawled into bed with her. We lay there for a while while my daughter cried, tightly clutching the shirt of my dress. Once she had calmed down enough to breath properly, leaving another monster face impressed into my shoulder, I gently turned her face to meet my own.

"Are you feeling better now?" I quietly asked her. She nodded.

"It's okay if you don't. Izumi, there is no shame in crying." I added.

"But you don't." She stated, her dark brown hair hanging in front of her face. I chuckled and tucked a strand behind an ear.

"That's not true." I corrected.

"You never cry," she insisted, "when you lost one of my little siblings, when my brothers got sick and everyone thought they were going to die, you don't even cry after your nightmares." I jerked, eyes wide.

"Where did you hear about that?" I asked, alarmed. Izumi's gold eyes widened. She had her father's eyes, all my children did.

"I had a nightmare too one night... You woke up and let me in bed with you and dad, and you told me you had nightmares too before you fell asleep. I guess you forgot..." I sighed, relaxing, but only slightly.

"I do cry, but never where others can see it. Only your father has seen me cry... I'm sorry." I finished, still running my hand comfortingly through my daughter's hair. She stared at me wide eyed as I explained.

"I have taught myself how to be the ideal 'Fire-Lady' or at least, as ideal as I will allow myself to be." Izumi gave a watery laugh. I leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

"You know, Pippi was a very, very old butterfly-rabbit. He lived a very good, happy life."

"She." Izumi insisted as she lay beside me. I carefully kept my mouth closed. I had been telling her since the beginning that Pippi was a boy but she wouldn't listen. At this point I was just going to give up. Pippi would be forever the gender-swapped butterfly-rabbit.

"I'll never get another pet!" My daughter suddenly cried. I shook my head.

"Don't speak to soon, I'm sure that in a year or two you'll change your mind." I told her. She shook her head violently. Smiling gently I lifted her face out of my shirt.

"You know your father has that same habit. Seeing the worst in a situation and forgetting all the good that he still had." Izumi sat up.

"Can you tell me what happened after Grandfather Ozai died?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Of course. The first thing your father did was hurry to the other 'prisoner', and the last direct member of his family... Azula."

* * *

 _100 AG, Year of the Monkey_

I followed Zuko at a quick pace. I knew where he was going, the place where Azula was now 'kept' although lived was a more accurate description. Azula's home was a decent sized stone building just outside the palace grounds. She was guarded by several advanced firebenders and had a good-sized handful of attendants. She also had three psychologists working on assessing a 'cure' for her 'madness'. In some ways it annoyed me how they looked at it. Azula had a mental illness, she was probably a psychopath or something similar. Unfortunately, my knowledge of mental illness was lacking, it was one of the few subjects that I hadn't been interested in. What little I did know came from the occasional cop or crime show, which I doubted were perfectly accurate.

The guards at the doors quickly stepped aside, Zuko and I being the only ones other than Azula's psychologists and servants who were allowed in on a regular basis. I stopped in the entrance way while Zuko continued on ahead. It was the first time I had actually been inside Azula's house since she had been returned to the fire nation. The decoration reminded me a great deal of what the rest of the palace looked like on the inside, reds and golds were everywhere. I carefully stepped onto the floor which was made of stone. Very few things in here were flammable, and for good reason, Azula was still very unstable at times and prone to temper tantrums. I ran one hand against a ceramic table as I quietly followed the path that Zuko had taken to find Azula.

They were in the living room and all the servants had vanished which in and of itself was not a good sign. I stopped and quickly backed up so I would not be hit by any stray bolts of either fire or electricity.

"Zuko, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Azula asked, sprawling on a couch. She was dressed in the full regality that a princess deserved and for a moment I felt a stab of bitterness run through me. Why did she, who committed so many crimes, get a nice comfortable place like this? Because she had a psychotic break and because she was royalty, another part of me answered.

Zuko seemed to falter, and I wondered what was going through his mind. Was he worried about hurting his sister or that she would attack him? I stayed quiet and watched.

"Azula, something happened to father." He finally stated, taking a seat beside her. Azula narrowed her gold eyes at her brother.

"What happened?"

"He's dead."

I ducked out of the way as something shattered against the wall.

"WHAT!" Azula screamed. Something else shattered. The distinct sound of fire let me know that either the couch or drapes had caught fire. There weren't many other options.

"He was assassinated when he was being moved to another jail-" Zuko began but was cut off by Azula's shrieks of anger.

"Its all your fault!" She howled. I quickly stepped further away, I didn't want to get into a situation that I couldn't handle without my weapons. Of course I didn't have them, no weapons were allowed in here. In my opinion that was ridiculous but as future Fire Lady I also hadn't had much access to them either.

"Azula, please." Zuko's voice cracked. I wanted to go to him but I couldn't, not with Azula. I turned away, deciding to talk to Zuko later. Just as the turned the corner I distinctly hear Zuko's broken voice beg.

"Azula, please, you're my sister, I don't want to lose the last member of my family."

I closed my eyes quietly and walked away.

An hour or so later Zuko reappeared. I noticed that his clothes were charred in places. His face was solemn. He glanced at me and I could clearly see the red veins in his eyes. I quickly fell into pace beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

Zuko glanced at me then gave a tiny smile.

"I'll be fine in a bit." He replied.

"You don't have to be." I told him, grabbing a hand, "Its okay to be upset." Zuko stared at me for a moment, looking torn.

"The fire nation needs me." I didn't have anything to say to that. It was true, the fire nation needed their Fire Lord to be strong.

"If you feel it is needed we can announce the wedding now, start working on preparations." I told him, still firmly holding his hand. Zuko's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"You would do that?" He asked. I forced myself to smile. What was best for the Fire Nation, that was the most important thing right now. I had an entire country that needed me.

"Yes." He smiled at me and I could tell that he was genuinely happy. This time the smile crossing my face was just as real. I may have been nervous and uncomfortable but this was what was needed. I had known when I had gotten in a relationship with Zuko that it would require me to make sacrifices that most other girls would never have to. I couldn't just think about myself and Zuko, just as he couldn't think about himself and me. We both had an entire country to think about, it was almost like having a million children, people who were relying upon you for so much. Failure wasn't an option anymore.

"Well then, we have preparations to make." I stated briskly. There was a lot to do when it came to a wedding after all.

* * *

It took three weeks to get all the preparations ready. Messages had to be sent literally around the world for not only our friends, Fire Nation nobility had to be informed, as well as nobility from the other nations such as King Kuei. Then there was the ceramony date to set, wedding garments had to be designed, I had to be let in on the customs of the Fire Nation wedding, and we had to discuss how some water tribe elements (as well as some more modern ones) could be added. That was just the beginning of all the preparations as well.

There were also _that_ tradition... the one that the Fire Nation wouldn't budge on and one that I was completely unwilling to have.

"Please, Fire Lord Zuko, you must convince Maddison-"

"I am right here, you can talk to me." I snapped, "And I am not going to be able to do anything with someone staring while Zuko and I 'consummate our marriage!'" Zuko quickly interfered.

"This is the fourth time we have had this argument. Why don't we compromise. The sage can sit outside the door. That way he can hear and appease customs and Maddi will be comfortable." He suggested. The sage nodded, looking grumpy but willing to tolerate it. I sighed.

"That will be adequate." I agreed.

Zuko sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Then I must get going, Maddison needs to get dressed in her wedding garment and I must get change as well. I will see you both later." Zuko nodded and left. The sage and I glared at each other and finally he stormed out.

I sighed and turned around, entering my chambers where the three maidservants I had bee assigned were waiting for me. Chou, Akane, and Tanvi. Chou and Akane were both just girls, Chou being fifteen and Akane sixteen. Tanvi was a woman in her mid-forties who was well acquainted with working for nobility. She had been surprised at my lack of knowledge when it came to noble customs, such as not dressing myself, but had understood when I explained by 'backstory'. Not my real one of course, but the one that I had told everyone the first time I had met them.

"My Lady," Tanvi stated, bowing deeply. I smiled. Tanvi was a good woman, these three women had become very important to me in the last few weeks. I had been able to laugh and chat with Chou and Akane, I had been able to tell Tanvi about my worries.

I took a stand in the centre of the room while the three women chatted, taking off my current dress and putting on layer upon layer for my wedding dress. It was gorgeous. White with red flower designs, it was a full out kimono. After the full three layers of dress were on the three women began putting on makeup and doing my hair. An intricate headpiece was worked into the braid. It was coloured blue, unlike the rest of my outfit, and designed with water tribe designs and carvings. Sokka had designed it. It was painfully heavy but I would have to manage.

When I was done they showed me a mirror. I barely recognized myself. White skin, red lips, heavy kohl around the outside of my eyes. My hair was tightly braided around the headpiece. I looked every bit like the traditional fire nation woman.

"Wow." I muttered, reaching up to touch my cheek. Last second I stopped myself.

"How long do I have until the ceramony?" I asked, looking between the three women.

"Just a few minutes my lady. Is there something I can help you with?" Akane asked, her amber eyes glittering.

"No, I'm merely nervous." I replied, moving from where I had been standing in the centre of the room to take a seat in a beautifully carved wooden chair. I glanced at the desk and then picked up the last piece of my outfit. One I had specifically asked to be set aside. I stared at the beautiful necklace I had worn for a long time and carefully fastened it around my neck. The necklace of four nations was a familiar weight, I hadn't worn it for only a few minutes and yet I had missed the familiar weight.

It felt like an eternity passed until there was a knock on the door.

"Maddison-" I was up and smoothing the imaginary creases out of my kimono. It was Sokka. He blinked in surprise at me.

"The ceramony is about to start, they're waiting for you." I nodded and swept out of my room, almost unaware of the calls from my handmaidens.

Taking a deep breath I slowed my pace.

"You okay?" Sokka teased. I nodded tersely.

"I'm fine, just..."

"Nervous, I understand that." Sokka chuckled.

"Do I look good?" I asked, feeling for the first time in a long time, worried about my appearance.

"Eh." Sokka shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. He blinked at me in surprise.

"Personally its all overdone. You don't need it."

"Nice catch." I replied dryly. Our conversation came to an end as I saw Zuko. I came to stand beside him. He smiled at me and offered his arm. I took it. Together we walked out of the palace and into the light for the entire crowd to see.

There was a great deal more people than I had thought there would be. All our friends, even Toph, were there, watching from the front row. Everyone was standing as there were no chairs to speak of. There wouldn't have been enough to seat them all anyway. King Keui was the only one with a chair but he wasn't sitting either.

Zuko and I took a stand at the centre of the dais a fire sage right behind us. He than crossed to stand before us and began talking.

The speech was long and talked mostly about what this marriage meant for the fire nation, the history of Zuko's family, and that this marriage was the beginning of a great age of prosperity. I waited patiently until the man turned and took out a red ribbon. The red ribbon of fate was what it symbolized. He then tied it tightly to my wrist and Zuko's the knot a good distance away from either of our wrists. I waited, eyes carefully focused on Zuko's.

There was a burst of heat and it was over. The ribbon's knot was burned and the fire quickly faded away. I took a quiet breath of relief and turned to face all the people. Screams and cheers echoed from the crowd.

"Long live Fire Lord Zuko, long live Fire Lady Maddison!" I gave a jittery smile to the people as Zuko and I moved towards the table where we would sit for the rest of the ceramony. Most of it was partying for the guests, of course Zuko and I would be presented with gifts and well-wishes. Then, after dinner the two of us would leave and consummate the marriage. Most likely the only part I had been looking forward to. Of course even that was a little less exciting as the thought of some old fire sage sanding outside the door and listening was far from appealing.

I sat beside Zuko, and squeezed the hand he offered me.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Maddison."

"King Kuei," I replied with a nod of acknowledgement. The man handed us his gift.

"A symbol of peace. I also look forward to seeing you at the peace talks in a few weeks." He stated. Zuko took the gift with a nod.

"We will be there." He promised, placing the gift to one side. Keui turned and walked away to join in the celebrations. I took a deep breath, squeezing Zuko's hand tightly. Zuko gave me a tight smile and squeezed back. This was going to be a long six hours. I realized as the next dignitary appeared.

"Are you okay Maddi?" I laughed at Katara's words. She, Suki and our friends had slipped in front of the next dignitary.

"I'm fine." I replied, especially since you're here, my mind added.

"At least this party has good wine." Toph sniffed, "Beer would make it better." Zuko laughed while Katara and Suki both looked scandalized.

"I'm afraid that we're not allowed beer at this ceramony, but you are welcome to join the other parties that will be going on in the capital. I can promise those will have plenty of beer." I sniggered. Toph snorted something about sissy parties. Katara quickly took over the conversation.

"So what are you two planning next?"

"That will be figured out at the peace talks," I admitted to her, "So far we're just taking all this one step at a time." She smiled and nodded.

We chatted for a while but eventually they had to leave and the ceramony continued. I found myself praying that everything would go alright. I was terrified, but most noticeably by what what was in danger. If it was discovered that I was not a virgin Zuko and my marriage would be in danger, as would the security that the fire nation needed.

No one could know. Somehow I had to keep it a secret just between Zuko and I.

I prayed that it wouldn't all come crashing down around my head. The stakes were too high.

* * *

A/N: Hello again everyone! This is the first chapter of the sequel to Change the World, Life Never Ends. I hope you all like it so far and plan to join my on the second part of this journey. But first off, thank you all who supported me in Change the World. With 716 reviews, 518 favourites and 632 followers I am just so happy with how well that story turned out.

Thank you all once again,

Princess Kassie Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Never Ends

Chapter 2

133 AG, Year of the Pig

Kai

I looked around, gold eyes wide. My mother's closet was beautiful, all the pretty dresses... for a split second the thought of burning them all fluttered across my mind. I quickly repressed it. It wasn't my father's anger that bothered me, I really didn't care about that. It was my mother's calm and simple words. There was something in the way she spoke about how my actions disappointed her that held far more power than my father's anger.

My thoughts were distracted when I saw a scroll sticking out of a drawer in the bottom of the closet. I crept toward it and then pulled it out.

Day 10

I had a nightmare again. I suppose that necessity and exhaustion forced me to push the paranoia and fear to the back of my mind. Now though, the war is over, allowing the fears to return with vengeance.

I grimaced.

"Why is mom using such big words?" I muttered, running them through my head. Necessity... that was when you had to do something. Exhaustion, like exhausted? Paranoia... I had no idea what it meant but it had to be related to fear since my mom had used them both in the same sentence to show how she was feeling.

Vengeance didn't need any explanation.

I'm writing this by candlelight, Zuko is still asleep and I'll let him stay that way, he gets nightmares too. Druk is fascinated by the candle fire so I'll end this before the baby -

I blinked, the rest of the section was covered in the impression spilt ink and wax that had been scratched off the parchment. There were several distinct footprints, although they were a great deal smaller than I ever remembered them too be. It looked like the baby dragon had knocked over the candle after all.

Day 11

Today is our wedding day. I apologize if my writing is hard to read, my hand is shaking. I do not know if I'm more excited or nervous. I love Zuko but this is fast and I'm worried about what might happen. In this world divorce is not possible and the last thing I want is to grow to hate him. I don't have a choice though, neither of us do.

I glared at the word. What was a divorce? Another word I had no explanation for. Grumbling under my breath about stupid big words I moved on from that part of the passage.

The wedding 'dress' is a traditional kimono done in red and gold but I'm also going to be wearing my pendent over it. My headdress (a ridiculously heavy metal monster that is woven into my hair) is painted blue and was crafted under Sokka's supervision as I am legally part of the water tribe.

Later

Dignitaries from every nation arrived, including Yue herself. Sokka was delighted to see her. Suki... not so much. The two women were cordial with each other at least. The main event of the day though was Toph challenging Bumi to an earth bending battle when both were too drunk for their own good. For everyone's safety they were escorted out of the palace until they calmed down.

Yue suggested I use this 'diary' as a way to vent my feelings so I can keep up the appearance of a traditional fire lady. I will never be a traditional fire lady, however, I will end up using this book to vent. In other words no one else can see this. Last thing I need is some political-angry general to see this and use it as an excuse for something.

Day 12

Zuko has kept me... busy.

I recoiled. EW! I didn't want to hear my about her parents doing that. My brothers had already explained everything about that. I didn't need to know anything else, I had already decided that I would never become a mother because it was just too gross. I carefully scanned the rest of the scroll's section and sighed when I realized there were no details, not that I needed them. My brothers had relished filling me in on every part of how it worked.

Anyway, today the royal blimp was finished (Zuko told me not to call it that. Airship or Zeppelin is the 'proper' term but I will call it what I want in here). We are going on a tour, I suppose you could call it. We are visiting Su Sen's family as we were unable to be there when the body was delivered. We have two other stops planned, Song's village and Ba Sing Se where we will visit those who lost family and friends to Azula and try to figure out what to do with the Fire Nation colonies. The Earth King wants them all gone but I have my doubts about how that will work.

In other news Zuko had begun to practice the Sugi horn again. The other day he played a tune which nearly killed me as, if you added a drum and shaker, would sound almost identical to the ending credits for the Avatar: The Last Airbender episodes. Apparently it is a tune connected to Love Among the Dragons and is played when the Dragon Emperor walks on stage.

I stared at the last paragraph. Episodes? Avatar: The Last Airbender? What was my mother talking about? It made no sense, and what were credits? I continued to stare at the paragraph for a long time, I didn't know what it was about but I did know how I could find out. My parents wouldn't tell me willingly, I knew that, I would have to find a way to get them to reveal it unknowingly. Suddenly remembering, I looked back up to the previous entry. Had my mother honestly said this world? As in she was from another? I stared at the scroll in shock. Could there be much more to my mother's story then I had ever been told?

Druk has begun teething on everything and we can't stop him. Currently he is in the fire gnawing on a chunk of coal. Apparently this is normal... Do they sell dragon chew toys anywhere?

I barely paid any attention to the last bit, my head was spinning. I may have only been eight but I was intelligent, and I knew her mother wouldn't spend time making a lie in a private scroll. Which meant it had to be the truth. I carefully tucked the scroll back into its place, double checking to make sure that it didn't look any different from how I had found it. I moved to the front of the closet, planning to leave when I heard my father's voice.

"She's run off again? Thank you, I'll make sure to give her a stern talking-to."

Peering out of the crack in the door I saw me father, Fire Lord Zuko shake his head. Druk slithered into the room. The dragon was large, taller than myself, he stood taller than my father, but was still small enough to fit into my parent's bedroom. The red dragon sniffed the air.

"What is it Druk?" My father asked. The dragon ignored him and walked to the closet, sniffing at it. I winced, less than a second later my father opened the door and looked down at me. I gave a wide innocent smile. His eyes narrowed.

"Your tutors are looking for you." He stated. I nodded quickly. His hand landed on my shoulder.

"We'll be talking after your class." I nodded jerkily and rushed out of the room. I still had questions that needed answers but they could wait, the last thing I needed was to get into even more trouble.

* * *

101 AG, Year of the Rooster

Zuko

I was in trouble.

The thick shaft of earth stood out from where I had been standing. I stepped back as my guards leapt into action but as usual, they were too late and the assassin was gone. I grit my teeth in fury, my nails biting into my palms. This was the fourth time that someone attempted to assassinate me, and I was sick of it. I glared at the spike of earth that had come far to close to running me through. If this continued on I would eventually die. My guards were incompetent. I was beginning to wonder if this was another hired assassin, sent from the same stranger who had killed my father. I spat an order at a few of the guards and stormed my way into the palace.

Maddi met me inside, I could tell that she was scared, her old Kyoshi fan was held in her hand and her eyes were wide. When she saw me she relaxed.

"Another assassination attempt." She stated, declaring the obvious. It was grating on both of us. I could tell Maddi was tired of being scared for me, and I was tired of the incompetence of my guards. I nodded, not that she needed the confirmation. With a sigh she straightened, tucking her fan into her belt and smoothing back the strands of hair that had begun to run wild. Her hair was so thin and almost impossible to keep in check. I had recommended several oils to her to keep her hair weighed down but she had refused, apparently oily hair was looked down upon in her homeland.

"Do you think it is the same person who ordered Ozai killed?" She asked. I shrugged. If it was they were being clever and had hired a different assassin to kill me. Druk curled around my neck, tugging at my partially-melted ear with his teeth. I shooed his head away, grabbing a chunk of coal from my pocket. The little dragon contentedly took it, chewing on the rock happily.

"I could ask Nut for answers." Maddi suggested lightly. I paused then shook my head. This was our people, I didn't want to be indebted to a spirit.

We walked side by side deeper into the palace. Maddi was watching me carefully, she reached out, placing a single hand on my arm.

"What is bothering you Zuko?" She asked softly.

"If this person is trying to kill the royal family why has no one attacked you, or Azula?" I finally told her, turning so that we were staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't know. My knowledge of anything that happens after the comet is vague, besides with all the changes I can't be sure of anything anymore." She admitted.

"I think its time that we get some better guards to protect you." She stated loudly after I didn't reply. She turned then gave me a small smile to me over her shoulder.

"We're in this together Zuko."

* * *

"Suki, thank you for coming." Maddi thanked, her face alight. Suki just laughed.

"Its no problem, the girls and I will make sure that whoever is trying to kill Zuko are stopped for good this time." Suki stated. I could see that Maddi was relieved. I smiled. I had been tense the last few months, it was hard to relax when there was so much riding on me and my competence and the assassination attempts had done little to help with that. While Suki and her girls moved off to find a place for them to rest in the barracks. Once they were gone Maddi turned to me.

"Come on, you're exhausted. Go get some rest. I can take care of all the political debacle that needs to be done." She stated softly.

"I'm fine." I protested. Druk made a sound next to my ear. I sent the little dragon a glare. I didn't need him getting sassy with me. Maddi shook her head.

"No you're not, have you looked at yourself Zuko? You're running yourself ragged, no one will get past Suki and the girls and you need to sleep." I sighed but relented. I trusted Maddi, I wouldn't have married her if I hadn't... I wouldn't have been able to love her if I didn't trust her.

I was woken up several hours later, it was dark and Maddi was curled up beside me. There were shouts outside the door to our room. I flew out of bed, hurrying out of the room, vaguely aware of Maddi stirring behind me.

The kyoshi warriors were engaging in battle with a black-clad figure, my would-be-assassin. I joined in, throwing a blast of fire at them. This was the first time that they had ever come so close. I was not letting them get away this time. Startled by my appearance and attack the would-be-assassin darted backwards.

Suki and the girls had them under control in seconds.

"What were you thinking?" Suki barked at me, spinning. I pulled away, startled by the ferocity in her tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You risked your life back there and potentially our success by barging in. You are that woman's target. In other words, your arrival had a chance to end in your death. So next time we're trying to save your life don't get in the way." Suki barked. I felt a flash of anger rush through me. I had every right to join in, that assassin had tried to kill me five times now, I wasn't going to just wait around for someone else to stop her.

"What's going on here?" Maddi asked, stepping into the hall. Her eyes moved to Suki, myself and then past us to the assassin in black. She pulled herself up, the regal expression of Fire Lady Maddison falling onto her face like a mask. There were times when that mask had broken, slipped or even shattered completely but as the months had passed it had become far harder for her to lose it. It worried me, Fire Lady Maddison wasn't the girl I had fallen in love with, and I didn't want to lose Maddi to this other version.

Then again, stressed, tired and grumpy Fire Lord Zuko wasn't who Maddi had married either. Perhaps we both needed to reassess our behaviour. First things first though, my eyes quickly followed Maddi's to where the female assassin stood, glaring at me. One of the kyoshi warriors strode forward and lifted the hood off the girl's face.

She couldn't have been that much older than Katara. Brown hair and eyes, but her face had a distinct regality that I recognized as fire nation blood.

"Who are you?" Maddi asked, stepping forward, her eyes just as cold as the stranger's own.

"And why should I not kill you for this treason." I added, anger sparking through me. Maddi grabbed one of my arms. It slid down to my hand, she gently squeezed and after a second I returned the gesture.

"My family has been loyal to the royal family for generations, my name is Kori. My father is the mayor of Yu Dao." She snarled. Maddi stared at the girl and slowly I saw the mask fall away.

"Why were you trying to kill Zuko, Kori?" She asked, sounding tired. Kori looked surprised at Maddi's simple question. She quickly slipped out of it and glared at us both.

"For betraying his people!"

"I would never-!" I began only for Kori to interrupt me.

"You did the second you agreed to the Harmony Restoration Movement." She hissed the last three words as if they were a curse. I took a deep breath. I had to keep a calm head about me, despite how angry this situation was making me. I wasn't the angry boy I had been at the beginning of my journey. I needed to be reasonable about this. Noticing how I was calming myself Maddi smiled, squeezing my hand again.

"How does the Harmony Restoration Movement betray my people? I understand that it may be difficult moving from one country to another and that it would change your way of life but the Fire Nation can promise you a good life, just as good as the earth kingdom. As a mayor you won't lose your minor nobility."

"That's not the problem." She snarled, struggling against the warriors restraining her.

"Then tell us what is." Maddi stated. Kori glared at us.

"Come to Yu Dao and you'll see. Unless you're too much of a coward to do that." The last part of her sentence was directed at me. I felt my internal fire flare at her words. I forced them down. Keeping a cool head was a lot harder than I had ever thought.

"Fine. We will go tomorrow. Put her in jail for the night. I'll alert the generals that I will be gone for a day or so." Suki bowed. Three of her girls left with Kori to guide the girl to the jail. Once she was out of sight I turned to Maddi.

"I know it will put us further behind when it comes to the paperwork-" Maddi raised a hand.

"I'm sure the generals will survive a few more days without all the paperwork being completed." She told me, "There are some things more important, and if this girl was angry and betrayed enough to attempt assassination... there are others feeling similarly and we need to know why." She stated, looking troubled. I watched her carefully and after a moment realized that Maddi's appearance matched that of Kori's, the two easily could have been related.

He had never thought that anyone could look anything like Maddi, but Kori was living proof otherwise and it bothered him.

"Come on, if we're leaving early we're going to need our sleep." Maddi stated, taking her hand out of my own, and returning to the bedroom. I moved to follow her, only stopping for a split instant to make sure that the other Kyoshi warriors would still be there.

After these last two weeks of fear, no one could blame me for being cautious.

* * *

Mayor Morishita took one look at his daughter and embraced her. Maddi stood beside me, watching the reunion with careful eyes. We both had our 'Fire Lord/Lady' masks on, hiding our true emotions behind what was appropriate for others to see.

"Your mother and I were worried sick and... why are you in chains." He finally realized out loud. I nearly sighed, I understood that the man had been worried for his daughter, I really did, however he hadn't even noticed that his daughter's wrists were bound. He looked up at us for the first time, his eyes questioning.

"In the last two weeks your daughter has attempted to assassinate me five times, normally the punishment would be death, but I have decided to let her off with a warning." The mayor hit the floor, prostrating himself before us. Maddi twitched slightly, after months she still disliked this part of being royalty.

"Thank you for your mercy." He grovelled.

"Just don't let her do this again, or she will receive the punishment that the law dictates." I replied sharply.

"Then you might as well kill me now because until you stop the Harmony Restoration Movement I will not stop-"

"Kori." Her father barked, standing and grabbing his daughter's arms.

"No, I will not let them do this!" She snarled. My anger flared and this time I did not quell it.

"I am doing what I see is right for the Fire Nation and its people." I barked.

"What is right..." Mayor Morishita seemed to falter under those words. He turned to glare at me, a distinct change in his demeanour from earlier.

"How is letting the Avatar and the Earth King bully you right for the Fire Nation? Ozai would have never done such a cowardly act!" He barked. Anger burst through me again. This man was talking treason, no wonder his daughter had tried to assassinate me.

"Calm down, both of you." Both myself and the mayor stilled at Maddi's voice.

"Both of you, explain your reasoning. Mayor, would you care to start? Why do you think that Zuko has betrayed the Fire Nation? Why do you think that what he did was the coward's way out?" Say what you would about Maddi but she was a good mediator. She had a quick wit and mind, she was intelligent and she knew how to get both sides to talk. Most of the time it worked, although even her skills were far from perfect.

The mayor grit his teeth but then explained.

"Yu Dao and many of the other colonies left have been around for over a hundred years, the fire nation and earth kingdom people here have learned how to live as one. Together we are forming a better peace than what you ever could dream of. We are at peace together. Many of the fire nation people have married earth kingdom people and have had children. I myself have done just that." He replied. I stared in surprise. Maddi made a sound of understanding beside me.

"And only those of firenation bloodline are allowed to return. So Kori would be allowed but they'd turn your wife away at the port." She stated. Morishita nodded.

"That is simple enough to fix." I pointed out. Morishita shook his head.

"This is our home Fire Lord, we are not leaving. Stay, look around, you'll see what I mean. Yu Dao is at peace when two nations co-exist. Who is to say that we cannot be a pillar of hope for what the rest of the world could become?"

"One day can't hurt." Maddi suggested. She turned back.

"No matter what, I promise no families will be separated. You have my word for that amendment at the very least." Kori sniffed but Morishita bowed in thanks. I sighed and turned to walk away with my wife.

"So exploring Yu Dao it is then." She grinned at my words.

"I think it would be good, a day to relax and take in a city. At the very least nothing bad can come out of this."

* * *

A/N: Oh Zuko, you're dreaming if you think things are going to go smoothly from here...

Anyway what did everyone think of Kai? She is an OC child that I gave Maddi and Zuko and their youngest. I really love this character so much and I hope the rest of you will come to enjoy her as well.

Lastly I have officially decided that I will be making one more story for Maddi and it will be a Legend of Korra piece. I will do my best so those who do not know legend of Korra that well will be able to understand it.

Looking forward to hearing from you all and a happy (very late) Valentines day!

Princess Kassie Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

123 A.G. Year of the Sheep

"Mom, does dad love me?" Katara jumped, her eyes widening at her eldest son. Eleven year old Bumi was at her door, looking in with worry in his eyes. Her normally boisterous son who would rather pull pranks or traumatize animals with his sheer excess of energy was acting quiet and meek. That, coupled with the quiet question was like a knife in Katara's heart. Ever since Tenzin showed his first signs of being an Airbender, Aang had been spending nearly every second of the day with him. Katara had understood the attention at first. Tenzin was their first air bending child, it made sense that Aang would be enamoured with him.

"Of course, he does Bumi. Tenzin is just a baby still." She told him, it was an automatic response, and it was what her son needed to hear. Aang did love his children, he was just enamoured by the fact his youngest was an Airbender. That was all.

"He never acted this way with Kaya." Katara felt her heart sink. Of course, Bumi would remember how Aang had acted with Kaya, he was much older than all the other children. He was the first child born within their group who had survived and he had a good memory. Katara closed her eyes. Trying to find the right words to comfort her son, the right words to convince herself that what she was saying was the truth.

"Mom, please, just tell me the truth. I need to know," Bumi insisted. Katara was at a loss for words. What could she say? She stood, not saying a word and took her son in her arms, burying his face in her front as if to protect him from the fears that they both had. The fears that neither of them would ever be as important to Aang as the child who had been gifted the same element as his father.

* * *

101 A.G. Year of the Rooster

I smiled as Aang chatted excitedly with the mayor of the fifth fire nation colony. That is, the fifth fire nation colony left before the Harmony Restoration Movement would be finished. It had been nearly a year since we had begun and finally we were about to begin moving the oldest five colonies.

The squawk of a bird caught my attention and I looked up. A messenger hawk flew towards us. I held out my arm and it landed there. I smiled softly and pet the bird's head before untying the scroll. While Aang continued to talk to the mayor I opened it and began to read the scroll. My face paled.

"Aang, sweetie, you need to see this," Aang turned at my call, confusion wrinkling his brow.

"What is it?" He asked wandering over. I handed him the scroll, silent. Aang's face clouded over before he turned back to the mayor with a smile.

"I'm sorry madam mayor, but I need to go to Yu Dao. I will be back in a few days." He stated, not cold but most defiantly brisk. I nodded and we quickly left the area.

"What do you think?" I asked I hadn't seen Aang this cold since the final days of the war.

"I think I need to have a serious talk with Maddi and Zuko." He replied softly. I nodded, glancing at the scroll.

Dear Katara,

Zuko and I have withdrawn our approval of the Harmony Restoration Movement for the last five colonies. We have sent a message to the earth king as well as you two so that the nations can talk and we can explain our point of view. I believe that this is the best choice for not only us but for all our peoples. Zuko and I will meet you in Ba Sing Se. We look forward to seeing you again.

Sincerely,

Maddi

* * *

We arrived in Ba Sing Se just as the sun was beginning to set. Aang sent Appa off to find a place to sleep while we entered the city. Momo came with us, while our own messenger hawk, who Aang had named Kuzon, elicited to stay with Appa. At least, our messenger hawk had been given a decent name. Sokka had named his Hawky.

We landed in the middle district, intending to walk together to Iroh's house. Zuko's uncle had made it clear that anytime any of the Gaang came by Ba Sing Se he would have a place for us to stay. It was very sweet of him and we all had accepted the invitation.

"Oh my gosh! Is it like, really you?" I turned, pulled out of my thoughts by the annoying female voice. Two girls, dressed in yellow robes emblazoned with Aang's face on the front stood before us, both grinning like insane people. The one with the annoying voice rushed up to Aang and began babbling. In amidst all the crazy squealing and strange way of talking that the girl managed to force into every sentence and her companions barely muted attempts at her own screams of excitement I managed to discover that they were the co-founders and co-presidents of The Official Avatar Aang Fan Club. This was reminding me all too much of Kyoshi island.

Somehow we were dragged off to their clubhouse which was designed to look like the western air temple. In other words, everything was upside down except the house itself. While Aang entertained the small swarm of girls all crowding around him I sat in a corner and watched. I didn't like these girls and I wasn't all too thrilled with the way they all clamoured to even get close to Aang. On Aang's part though he was careful not to spend too much time with any one particular girl. He showed the girls several air bending techniques and those who were not watching that were petting or feeding Momo. It didn't help that the girls kept commenting on how handsome, dreamy or sweet Aang was. It hurt, watching them fawn over Aang and he didn't even seem to notice. I tried to tolerate it, I knew Aang was enjoying himself and I was trying to not be jealous but every moment it was getting harder. Aang and I were engaged, we were supposed to get married but I felt like I would always have to compromise our relationship. I was okay with sharing him with the world, it was part of Aang now, but I wasn't so happy with the thought of sharing him with the world on a more intimate level. All these girls...

We ended up staying the night there, Aang happily entertaining the girls until we retired to a free room. The next morning we spent breakfast with the fan club. My patience was wearing thin. Finally, I had enough after several minutes of traditional air nomad music I stood, grabbing Aang by the hand.

"Aang, I hate to ruin your fun but we need to get going. It's getting late and we need to meet the Earth King in the morning." Aang stopped and nodded, putting the air benders flute down.

"You're right." He agreed, putting it to the side and picking up Momo while I gathered our things. Aang waved goodbye to the excited girls as we left before turning to walk behind me.

"Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself," I stated, trying to keep the bitterness from my voice.

"I know weren't they amazing!" Aang exclaimed, hazel eyes aglow. I tried not to sigh as Aang continued.

"I know it's just a fan club but for a moment there, it almost felt like... like I was at home with my people. Thanks for agreeing to stay the night, sweetie. It really meant the world to me." My heart sunk to my feet like a rock. It was a reminder of my jealousy. I shouldn't have been, and knowing how much that had meant to Aang I realized that I should have tried to be part of it, instead of sitting in a corner. Aang was so much more than I deserved.

"Don't thank me," I told him softly. I didn't deserve his thanks. I had been sour the entire time, not realizing how important that had been for him. It hurt.

* * *

Earth King Kuei was not happy to see us. Maddi and Zuko stood in the same room, dressed in their full royal regalia.

"Is everything alright?" Aang asked, picking up on the tense atmosphere in the room.

"Avatar, finally, would you care to tell the fire lord and his wife that the Harmony Restoration Movement will not be stopped. To do so is an act of war!" Kind Keui stated sharply the second he noticed Aang and I enter the room.

"Please, I asked for this meeting so that we could have a peaceful discussion and avoid a war," Maddi stated, trying not to plead and at the same time trying to portray just how important this was to her. Zuko, realizing that now we were here turned and forced a smile. It was almost painful to see.

"Avatar Aang, it's good to see you again." Aang managed a sincere smiled and turned to face King Kuei.

"Is everything alright King Kuei?" He asked lightly. The Earth King turned to Aang with a glare that would cause a lesser man to fear for his life.

"Fire lord Zuko and Fire lady Maddison are suggesting that we stop the Harmony Restoration Movement for the remaining five colonies." The Earth King stated his voice ice cold. I already knew that but I wanted to know why.

"It is not that simple, please let us explain before you jump to conclusions." Zuko stated, stepping forward. Around his neck Druk hissed at the earth king. Aang quickly held out a hand.

"Please, one at a time. Zuko, would you care to explain where you are coming from?" Zuko sighed in relief at Aang's words and nodded, stepping forward so he was at the centre of the room.

"For the last several months I have had a person attempt to assassinate me. Just last week we caught them. Her name was Kaori and she was a resident at Yu Dao, more specifically, she was the mayor's daughter. Kaori and her family, along with that of many other families throughout not only Yu Dao but the remaining colonies, are mixed. Half Fire Nation, half the Earth Kingdom. Both Maddison and I are against the splitting of such families and according to the current rules of the Harmony Restoration Movement, Kaori's mother would have to stay in the Earth Kingdom while she and her father would be taken to the Fire Nation." Zuko was trying to remain calm but something was still bothering him. He seemed unusually twitchy as if he expected Kuei to demand that he be attacked. Saying such a thing would be an act of war and I doubted that Kuei wanted another war any more than we did.

"If that's all fine, we'll allow those who have married fire nation to leave-"

"King Kuei, that's not what we're suggesting. This is far more than just one generation. There are families that have been married into both nations for three generations. In families such as those, it is impossible to tell where the fire nation begins and earth kingdom ends. Besides, that still separates families. No, I am suggesting that we keep the colonies. That way no family is torn apart, no business is ruined-"

"You still want my nation for yourself!" Kuei snapped. I could see him bristling and I realized that he wasn't going to listen. For Kuei it was either everything or nothing, there didn't seem to be any ability for seeing a compromise. I had a sinking feeling that this was going to turn out badly.

"King Kuei, please let them finish." Aang begged. Grudgingly the man did as suggested and leaned back in his throne. His green eyes, however, remained sharp and focused on the two rulers standing before him.

"What we are suggesting is to make this land around those five colonies purely neutral, possibly even another 'nation' of sorts. It wouldn't take long, just try to interest a few water tribe members to go live there." Maddi propositioned. King Kuei did not look anymore impressed than when we had entered.

"That is earth kingdom land that you are suggesting I give up. I'm sorry, I will allow close families to choose which nation they stay with. That is all. Restore the Harmony Restoration Movement, and we won't be forced into a war." King Kuei said.

"King Kuei, think of the-" Zuko began but was quickly cut off.

"I have given my answer." Kuei replied. Aang quickly took up the job of attempting to make peace.

"We've heard where the Fire Lord and Lady are coming from. King Kuei, would you care to explain your position on this?" He suggested. Kuei nodded.

"The Earth Kingdom has suffered from the fire nation for over a hundred years, my people were enslaved, mistreated, abused all while I knew nothing of it. Worst off, the land of my people was slowly being taken away, day by day, and given to those same ones who tormented them. I cannot let that continue. I know you mean well, but I will be betraying my people if I allow the fire nation to continue staying in my country." Kuei stated. I felt my stomach sink. Both sides had equally good reasons for their opinions and both were thinking of their people. I glanced over at Aang. His face too was troubled. This wasn't an easy debate, both sides were equally right and wrong in this case.

"What do you say Avatar? Which do you support?" King Kuei asked, his voice sharp. The man had grown a great deal since he had been forced from Ba Sing Se, it was clear in the very way he carried himself. That didn't make the situation any easier to deal with.

"Give me some time." Kuei shook his head.

"I cannot wait any longer. I must stand for my people." He stated, one hand sliding to rest on Basco's head. Maddi's eyes widened. She glanced at me and I could see she was more than worried, she was scared.

"King Kuei, reconsider, We can't just let another war break out! We have given everything for peace!" She was all but begging. One of Zuko's hands came to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that we must part this way. Maddi and I are not going to back off either. We listened to our people's opinions on this before deciding. Can you say that you did the same?" With that he turned, carefully guiding Maddi who had gone completely unexpressive. It was so strange to see Maddi look like that. It seemed so wrong from our passionate and expressive friend.

Aang and I left not too soon later.

"I don't like this," I admitted softly once I was sure that no one nearby would overhear us, "we're about to have another war on our hands? Right after we finally achieved peace?"

Aang shook his head.

"No, I won't let war break out again." The serious expression on his face did a good job of hiding just what we were thinking but I knew Aang. He was conflicted and unsure of which side to take. Instinct was saying to go against the Fire Nation, but with Zuko and Maddi as the leaders, we both knew that they would not make a risky move without being sure that they were right. That didn't mean that Kuei was wrong, though, that was the problem, both sides were equally justified and Aang wasn't used to dealing with such a scenario. None of us were. When we were fighting Ozai and Azula we had known which side was right and which was wrong, there was no doubt in our minds. It had been all too easy to see who was the villain of that story.

This was real politics, where there was no clear right or wrong. Only what history would decide and neither of us had any insight into the future.

"I need to talk to Roku," Aang stated finally, leaning forward and gently pecking me on the mouth and taking off into the air before I could reciprocate. A small smile flitted across my face as butterfly-moths exploded into a flurry of excitement in my stomach. I moved away, allowing my own thoughts to wander to the future. I may not have known what it would be but there was no denying the fact that those in Yu Dao were not that dissimilar from Aang and I. Everyone kept saying that the four nations had to be separate. But Yu Dao had families that we both, just like Aang and I, our children would be both Air Nomad and Water Tribe. Maddi too, she came from no nation and yet she had embraced them all. She now had to favour the Fire Nation, it was expected of her. If so many families could accept that then why did the four nations have to be four? Why did they have to be separate?

I realized which side I was on, I only could hope that Aang would come to a similar conclusion.

* * *

A/N: So right after I wrote that I was on Hiatus I got hit with inspiraton. Typical. Sorry for any confusion and I hope that you are all still reading and enjoying Life Never Ends. Let me know what you think about this chapter! I look forward to hearing from you all!

Princess Kassie Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Hi, I know it's been a while since I've touched . Just letting you all know I'm not dead, I've been going through a lot in the last bit of 2016 and I hope that I'll be able to update more consistently now that most of that crap has lightened up and left me alone. Again I apologize, it's just been a lot to deal with. To give you an idea I have discovered I'm Asexual, I left my major religion which my entire family is part of (with the exception of my little sister), changed majors for university, and am now trying to deal with my anxiety (which isn't new but still causes problems). Thank you all for your patience and continued support. This chapter is going to be shorter than normal, as it's main purpose is to one, let you know I'm alive and two, take a baby step towards the next part of the plot._

 _-Falkyn's Flight_

128 AG Year of the Tiger

"Really? Dad was like that when he was my age?" Lu Ten's voice echoed catching Maddi's attention. Her son was talking to someone, although she couldn't hear the other speaker. She smiled, one of the servants was most likely regaling her son with stories from when his father was young. It wouldn't be unusual for her children to request stories about their lives. She turned back to the paperwork briefly, intending to go back to her work when Lu Ten's next words made her freeze.

"What is the spirit world like then?" She stood and trying to calm her racing heart walked a little too briskly out of the library and into the main hall. What she saw caused her to freeze. Lu Ten was sitting on the steps of the abandoned hall, head tilted up, a large smile on his face as he communicated with a semi-transparent figure. The 'figure' was male, a stranger that Maddi had never seen before. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had a handsome and somewhat familiar face. Small sideburns, thin lips, a broad nose and yellow eyes.

He turned towards Maddi and smiled lightly when he saw her watching.

"Mom!" Lu Ten cried, suddenly aware of her, "This is my new friend! His name's Lutin, he said that he used to know dad when he was little!"

"That's nice Lu Ten," Maddi's voice sounded hollow to her own ears, "how about you go and play with your brother?"

"But-"

"Now! Lu Ten!" She snapped. Lu Ten's eyes widened and he fled. Maddi didn't turn to look at her son, her blood was running cold.

"Who are you? If you hurt my son, spirit or not I will-"

"Maddison, calm down. I'm not going to hurt him... Don't you recognize me? I was told that you would," Maddi eyed the stranger for a long moment before shaking her head.

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I would never hurt Zuko's children, let alone my namesake," Lu Ten the elder stated softly. Maddi stared at him for a moment.

"You're Lu Ten, Iroh's son," She whispered. Lu Ten smiled.

"Yes, I am. I've been watching my family for a long time, I wasn't even aware that my namesake could see me until he asked why I had been watching his family. Your son somehow inherited the ability to see spirits,"

"I didn't know that could happen," Maddi said, turning to look over her shoulder where her son had gone. Now that she had calmed down she realized that she would have to apologize to him.

"Neither did I, some people can see us but usually they grow out of it, most people have to enter the spirit world to see us after they turn five. Your son is an exception," Lu Ten stated before turning his head slightly.

"I've got to go, tell Lu Ten I'll see him soon... and tell my dad that I love him, and I'm sorry,"

"Why can't you go to him instead?" Maddi said, stepping into his line of sight, forcing the spirit to pay attention to her.

"Because there is a rule in the spirit world, you cannot contact someone you knew in life. That is why I can talk to you, and to my namesake..." and before her very eyes, Lu Ten vanished into thin air. Maddi stood there for a long moment.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She murmured, turning and walking away in the direction her son had rushed off in.

* * *

101 AG Year of the Rooster

 _Aang_

"Roku, I need to speak to you," I said as I took a seat on an rocky outcrop. Instantly the elder Avatar appeared before me.

"What is it that you need Aang?"

I explained the situation as quickly as I could. I didn't know what side I wanted to support, both sides had strengths and weaknesses. There was a long moment of silence.

"I see, I wondered when something like this would occur," Roku sighed, taking a seat beside me.

"Something like this?" I asked, unsure of what Roku was suggesting.

"When Zuko would succumb to the power of his ancestor's desires. I thought that Maddison might be able to stop it, I was clearly wrong," I tried to wrap my head around it, was Roku right? Was Zuko corrupted and had he brought Maddi with him? I hadn't seen a change in him, and his request appeared reasonable.

"Why are you saying that Roku?" I asked, "I don't think Zuko is anything like-"

"Like Sozin? Look closer Aang, he may be disguising his reasons but this is a clear takeover of the earth kingdom once again," I frowned and stood.

"No, I don't think it is. Why are you trying to turn me again Zuko? You keep trying to convince me not to trust him, every time I talk to you, you question every choice he makes. Why?" I just barely kept the anger out of my voice. Roku was supposed to guide me, not force me to possibly attack someone who was possibly innocent.

"Because there cannot be a fifth nation! There are four, four that must remain separate at all costs," Roku insisted, "After the war we cannot risk the spirits fighting and a fifth nation will cause just that, a war among the spirits,"

"Why?" I asked, trying to understand how a new nation could cause so many problems.

"Aang, you must accept that it cannot be this way, it wasn't meant to be," Roku stated simply. I looked away from him.

"I'll think about it," I said.

* * *

 _Maddison_

I sighed, shaking my head at what had occurred.

"I don't know what to do, if Keui won't listen to us-"

"I'm not going to let my people be taken from their families," Zuko replied sharply.

"I never suggested that we would," I replied, "but I'd rather not end up in another war,"

"There isn't any other way Maddi! We have tried reasoning with him but it's impossible," Zuko shouted. From our bed, Druk hissed, disliking the raised voices. I cupped my forehead with my hands and sat down on the bed. Zuko instantly sat down beside.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted,"

"It's not that, just, the last war-," I looked down at my hands. The little scars hidden by the burn scars running across them.

"We all struggled," he said calmly, wrapping his arm around me. I sighed and leaned in, taking comfort in his presence.

"I know but... I don't know what I'll do if we have to go through another one. It already feels like I've given everything for peace," Zuko didn't say anything, just kept his arms around my shoulders, nuzzling his nose into my neck. There was a whine and Druk squirmed in between us, trying to get in on the love. I couldn't help it, I laughed, petting the dragon's head.

"You are an attention hog, you know that don't you Druk?" The little dragon just flipped onto his back in response, leaving his stomach open to be scratched. We fell into companionate silence while rubbing the little dragon's stomach when a knock came at the door.

"Fire Lord, there is an urgent message to deliver, your hands only," Zuko frowned and stood up, walking towards the door. He took the scroll from the messenger and carefully opened it, paling as he did so. I stood, ignoring Druk's whine of protest.

"What is it Zuko?" I asked, alarm spreading through me.

"The Earth King has declared war on the Firenation, he's marching on Yu Dao in two weeks unless all the Firenation citizens leave,"


End file.
